Should Auld Acquaintence
by Karen M
Summary: Third Season-New years Eve-possible "what If"


SHOULD AULD ACQUAINTENCE  
  
DICCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Warner Bros and Shoot the Moon Productions.  
The story is mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.   
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Third season-New Years Eve. Could approach "What If" a New Years short story.   
  
  
PARTI  
  
If there had been first prize for Chicken of the Year, Lee Stetson would have won, hands down.  
  
  
All 364 days, he had many opportunities in the Q Bureau to approach his partner, Amanda King with  
his true feelings toward her, and he had chickened out each time. Even the fact that he couldn't get her  
off his mind, and his dreams were always of Amanda, and were becoming increasingly erotic, didn't   
give him the nerve to confront her. He even let Christmas pass by in his loneliness.  
  
Now, here it was Near Years Eve. The Agency was giving a party at the Hilton in downtown D. C.  
Everyone was attending. Amanda had waited for Lee to ask her, but he ended up asking Cindy, at the  
last minute. Chicken City, Scarecrow. Fred Fielder had wound up finally asking Amanda, since Beaman  
was taking Francine. How it ended up this way, I know not. This all sounds like Days of Our Lives to me.  
Anyway, Amanda accepted since her New Years Eve would otherwise have been spent alone. Dotty was  
painting the town red with her present beau, Dr. Sharpe, overnight, no less. Phillip and Jamie were going  
to actually see the ball drop in Times Square with their Dad and girlfriend.   
  
Amanda had purchased an aqua sequined long evening dress, cut low in front, and slit up the back. An   
aqua and diamond necklace, with matching earrings completed the outfit. She had also bought matching  
shoes. She had thought, "What if Lee would ask me. I want to look my best." Oh, well, whatever.  
  
Fred picked up Amanda at 7:00 p.m. for a light dinner before the party. She looked spectacular with her   
hair up in a French twist, and a diamond hair clip keeping the coiffure in place. "You look beautiful,  
Amanda," Fred remarked, helping her with her white fur stole. His lips may have offered the compliment,  
but his mind was definitely on Francine Desmond. Dinner was at La Grande, down the block from the  
Hilton. Pleasant conversation concerning work prevailed during dinner for the two, each wishing they  
were with someone else. Time came to leave for the party, which was scheduled to begin at 8:00 p.m.  
  
Lee had gone the same route with Cindy, and was heading now to the Hilton. Cindy had noticed his  
lack of enthusiasm so far, and inquired if he was feeling all right. He nodded affirmatively without so  
much as a yes or no leaving his lips. "Boy, this is going to be a real drag," she thought, as they entered  
the ballroom. The decorations were colorful, bright balloons, noise makers, party hats, etc. You would  
think your mood would follow, huh? No such luck for three particular couples at this party.   
  
The music was wonderful, slow and romantic. Lee tried to be cordial but his heart wasn't in it. He hadn't  
even held Cindy close for one dance. Amanda and Fred had tripped the light, and were now at the punch  
bowl and snack table. Francine was putting up with Beaman, but kept looking for Fred. Oh, what a   
tangled web we weave. The music stopped at the end of the song "Don't Be Mean to Me" for the band  
to take a break. Lee and Cindy headed to the refreshment table. Scarecrow spotted his partner, and never  
broke eye contact with her. He stared at her longingly, until she could not hold his gaze any longer, and  
asked Fred to go out to the patio with her. Cindy was fuming. Francine had noticed the direction that   
Fred and Amanda had gone, and followed suit, with good ole Beaman dragging behind like an adoring  
puppy dog. Cindy asked if she could see Lee privately, please. He complied, with reluctance , because   
he knew what was coming.   
  
Lee walked her out to the patio, the one adjacent to where Fred and his partner were. "Lee, what is wrong  
with you tonight, and who was the lady in blue you were staring at as if there were no one else in the  
ballroom, but you two?" "Cindy, I'm sorry, that's my partner, Amanda King, I work with her everyday.  
offered Lee apologizing. "And you brought me here so you can stare at her all night, I don't think so, Lee,"  
an angry Cindy returned. "Trouble in Paradise, kids," quipped Francine , along with puppy dog, as she  
approached the two combaters. "Can it, Francine," replied Scarecrow.   
  
Fred and Amanda had overheard the entire conversation. Amanda was close to tears. She couldn't face  
Fred anymore. She ran down the patio steps to the veranda. "Amanda," Fred yelled, but did not run  
after her. Instead, he became angry, which was quite uncharacteristic for him. He headed straight for the   
adjoining patio, and walked up to Lee Stetson. "Look, Scarecrow, you've got Amanda all upset. Why  
don't you two get your feelings straight for each other. Everybody knows you want to be involved, but  
the two of you. Dammit, Lee, go to her. I want to be with Francine anyway. Beaman , why don't you  
take Cindy home?"   
  
"No, thank you," replied Cindy. "I have another party I can attend, but if Beaman wants to tag along,   
it's up to him." "Sure thing, Cindy, let's go." Exit puppy dog and new owner. "Thanks, Fred," said  
Lee. "I owe you one." "Just , make her happy. With the name Scarecrow, I sometimes wonder where  
your brain is, Lee. Your feelings are all over your face." "Am I that obvious?" squirmed Lee. "The   
both of you are," returned Fred, and Francine agreed. Francine stated "I never figured you two, but  
Amanda's come a long way, Lee. She loves you, and I think you feel the same. I think you should do  
what Fred suggested." Lee shook his head smiling, "coming from you, Francine, it's hard to believe.  
Thanks, both of you, and Happy New Year." "She's on the veranda, Lee, get going." Lee practically  
ran to the veranda.  
  
PART II  
  
Amanda stood looking at the starry night, and was starting to feel chilly. Lee came to her quietly, and  
asked if she wanted his jacket. She was grateful to have it , but she could not look him in the eye.   
"Amanda, please, look at me. I've been such a fool. Fred said , a scarecrow with no brains. Well, he's  
right." She turned toward him, eyes watering. Lee gathered her in his arms, and held her tightly, lightly  
kissing her forehead, reveling in the closeness. "I love you , Amanda King, so much. There were so  
many times when I should have told you this, but I was afraid, afraid of losing you, like I've lost everyone  
else dear to me. I was wrong. We have to live life, and you're my life, Amanda." Lee bared his soul.  
  
"Oh, Lee, at last. I've waited so long to hear you say those words. I love you, too, Lee, for so long now,"  
she sighed contentedly. He leaned in and brushed her lips with his. She eagerly responded to him,  
and deepened the kiss possessively, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. This was heaven,   
being in his arms at last. They broke the kiss for breath after a few minutes. Amanda shivered.  
  
"C'mon, we had better head in, you're freezing," Lee suggested. Once inside, Lee retrieved his jacket,  
and began to dance with his beloved. He pulled her as close as possible, both moving with the rhythm  
of the slow, romantic ballad. "Dreams do come true," she whispered in his ear, "I love you, Scarecrow,  
with all my heart." "And I love you, darling. Forgive an old fool for taking so much time to have heaven  
in his life." "You're forgiven , Lee, always," she smiled into his eyes. "Amanda, stay with me tonight,  
please," Lee asked brazenly. "Help me bring in the New Year." "Yes," she whispered. Anticipating his  
next question, she added, "the boys are with their Dad, and my mother has a long weekend with a friend."  
"You know me too well, my love," Lee concluded.   
  
"Ten,nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two,one---Happy New Year." Lee kissed his partner with  
a slow, lingering kiss, "Happy New Year, my Amanda," smiled the once brainless Scarecrow. "Happy  
New Year, my Scarecrow." beamed Amanda.  
  
The End or The Beginning  



End file.
